Joe Duncan
actor radio and podcast host producer director writer television host mixed martial arts commentator singer-songwriter musician|years active = 1999-present|notable_works = All the City The Joe Duncan Show InfoCore|partner = Amber Roberts (2013-present, engaged)|module = podcast film television books radio theatre|genre = Political/news satire black comedy blue comedy character comedy cringe comedy improvisational comedy insult comedy musical comedy observational comedy physical comedy sketch comedy surreal humor|subject = American politics American culture political punditry pop culture current events mass media/news media civil rights}}}} Joseph Andrew Duncan (born May 24, 1976) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, radio/podcast host, producer, director, writer, television host and former mixed martial arts commentator. Early life Career Other ventures Personal life Duncan currently resides in the Sherman Oaks neighborhood of Los Angeles, California, with his fiance Amber Roberts Duncan is an avid baseball, ice hockey and basketball fan and supports the Los Angeles Dodgers, Los Angeles Kings and the Los Angeles Lakers. Honors Legacy Filmography References Further reading External links Category:Joe Duncan Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American musicians Category:21st-century American musicians Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:21st-century American guitarists Category:American atheists Category:American cannabis activists Category:American color commentators Category:American fishers Category:American game show hosts Category:American hunters Category:American male comedians Category:American film producers Category:American male screenwriters Category:American film directors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American rock singers Category:American male singers Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American male songwriters Category:American male musicians Category:American rock musicians Category:American male guitarists Category:American rock guitarists Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American podcasters Category:American talk radio hosts Category:American talk show hosts Category:American stand-up comedians Category:Audio podcasts Category:Critics of religions Category:Critics of creationism Category:Critics of Scientology Category:Drug policy reform activists Category:Former Roman Catholics Category:Male actors from Long Beach, California Category:Male actors from Beverly Hills, California Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male actors from Los Angeles County, California Category:Male actors from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Male actors from Santa Monica, California Category:Male actors from Inglewood, California Category:Male actors from Burbank, California Category:Male actors from Glendale, California Category:Male actors from Pasadena, California Category:Male actors from San Francisco Category:Male actors from Oakland, California Category:Male actors from San Diego Category:Male actors from Orange County, California Category:Male actors from Anaheim, California Category:Male actors from Fullerton, California Category:Male actors from Huntington Beach, California Category:Male actors from Newport Beach, California Category:Male actors from Santa Ana, California Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Male actors of German descent Category:American film directors of Italian descent Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:Musicians from Long Beach, California Category:Musicians from Los Angeles County, California Category:Musicians from Santa Monica, California Category:Musicians from Compton, California Category:Musicians from Burbank, California Category:Musicians from Downey, California Category:Musicians from Hawthorne, California Category:Musicians from Inglewood, California Category:Musicians from Torrance, California Category:Musicians from Brooklyn Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:Songwriters from California Category:Songwriters from New York (state) Category:Guitarists from Los Angeles Category:People from Sherman Oaks, Los Angeles Category:UCLA Film School alumni Category:Beverly Hills High School alumni Category:Comedians from California Category:Screenwriters from California